Come Home
by FlewFroggy
Summary: Sasuke is not sure why he has not returned yet, however once he see his ex-teammate s he knows it's time he should go home, better than it sounds


_Come Home_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sorry for the late updates and all I am going to be continuing Kohona High. I hope to update by next week.

The gang is all 19 while Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee are 20.

* * *

A cloaked figure sat alone at a bar taking a sip from her sake cup.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha walked around a small town. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with black pants and black ninja sandals. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, and Itachi Uchiha making Sasuke the last Uchiha. Sasuke walked into a bar and sat down at a table. When the waitress came over he ordered a cup of sake. Sasuke had been traveling for about 2 weeks now, he wanted to return to Kohona but something in his gut told him not to. Sasuke's ears picked up on the conversation two men sitting at a table in front of him were having.

"So brother, now that Itachi Uchiha is dead who do we worry about now?" one brother asked the other.

"Well, since Orochimaru and Itachi are both dead the only one we need to worry about is Mokosu Haruno." Sasuke briefly wondered if this Mokosu guy was related to his ex-teammate Sakura Haruno. "I do believe you are right brother" the youngest brother agreed. "It's a shame though, something like the Uchiha massacre happened to the Haruno clan." The youngest brother continued.

"I suppose, only the Haruno clan is much weaker than the Uchiha clan." The oldest replied. Sakura who was sitting at the bar had had enough. In an instance she was choking the man that called her and her clan weak.

"What business do you have with the Haruno clan?" "And who do you think you are calling _MY_ clan weak?" Sakura said coldly. Sasuke and the two brother's eyes widened. "Who are you?" The brother that was not in the choke-hold asked. Sakura with her free hand reached for her hood allowing her pink hair to cascade down her back and rest 5 inches from her shoulders.

"H-Haruno S-Sakura" Both brothers stuttered out.

"I thought you were d-dead k-killed by your u-uncle with the rest of you c-clan?" One of the brothers stutters. By now everyone in the bar had their heads turned to the commotion. Sakura threw the now purple face brother that she was choking into a near-by wall. A cracking sound was heard and as the male slid down from the wall you could see the creator that had been formed by the impact.

"Why you" the other brother yells as he runs towards Sakura. The female simply raises a leg and kicks the poor (a/n: not so poor) man in his gut. This causes him to fly backwards towards his brother. Sakura looks up and towards the bartender, who in turns points towards the door. Sakura nods and walks out of the bar. Once Sakura is out, Sasuke stands up throws some money on the table, the bartender nods and Sasuke exits the bar.

Sasuke found Sakura in the middle of a clearing not far from the town. She still had the cloak on, and the only part of her body that was showing was her head. Sasuke masked his charka and watched as two figures dropped down from the trees. More precise it was the two brothers from the bar.

"Kunoichi you will pay for what you did." The oldest brother stated. The two brothers charged at Sakura. Said female jumped out of the way leaving her cloak on the forest floor. As Sakura fought the two males, Sasuke took the time to really take in Sakura's changes and appearance. She wore semi-loose beige cargo capris with a form-fitting thick strap blood red tank top. She had a sword strapped to her back along with her kunai and shuriken holders. She wore black ninja sandals, and her right bicep there was a bandage. She had filled out in all of the right places, the one thing Sasuke frowned on was that he could not find a fore-head protector anywhere on her. And he vaguely wondered if she was a missing ninja now. Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed both males that had attacked Sakura were on the ground dead, as the female held only a bloody sword as a sign that she fought.

Sakura smirked "Shit" Sakura muttered, her smirk disappearing. Six ANBU from Kohona dropped down from the trees, forming a circle around her.

"Haruno Sakura it is time you came back to Kohona" The Hawk mask ANBU spoke.

"No" was the reply given.

"You must take up your duties as Captain Haruno of ANBU Bridge 1." The cat mask female ANBU spoke. Okay now Sasuke's eyes widen, she isn't a missing ninja she's an ANBU.

"Fine" Sakura said, knowing her team would not leave her alone. Sakura pulled the bandages from her bicep to revealing the ANBU tattoo. The panda mask ANBU threw a hitae-ate (fore-head protector) to Sakura. The female in turn tied the hitae-ate around her bicep under her tattoo.

"Captain" The rabbit masked ninja states.

"He's-" "I know leave him" Sakura cuts the ANBU off.

"Let's go" was the only order given as Sakura picked up her cloak and disappeared. All the ANBU leave, except one. A blonde hair fox mask ninja stays behind.

"Don't you thing it's time you came home, Teme" and with that the ninja disappears. Sasuke drops from the tree.

'Yeah, its time I went home' was Sasuke's last thought as he started his way back to his home village.

-End-

* * *

A/N: please review. I do take critisum. I will be updating Kohona High soon. PM me if you have any ideas on stories i should right, you will be credited for the idea.


End file.
